Trust pt 2
by reilert79
Summary: Chris and David renew their vows, and take a second honeymoon. Chris gets a surprise while she is away and it makes her rethink what she wants out of life.


Trust pt. 2

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris woke up on Friday morning, and was so excited for her day with David. They were going to renew their wedding vows, and then drive to Connecticut for the weekend for a second honeymoon. She jumped out of bed and got showered and ready for her ½ day of work. She put on skinny jeans, sandals and a black top. Casual Fridays were her favorite.

She went and made breakfast for her and David, and then after they ate, she started the dishwasher and gathered her things to head to work.

David and Chris walked to the parking garage like they always do, and he helped her load her things into her car.

"Love you babe, can't wait to make you my wife again this afternoon".

"Love you more honey". She kissed him several times, and then they headed to work.

***Chris and Mary Beth's apartment***

Chris was present at work, but only in the physical form. Her mind was definitely not there.

She texted David. "Honey, what are you wearing for the ceremony?"

"Suit pants, dress shirt, tie, babe."

"Ok. Love you".

"Love you too".

She decided to wear her white dress, and white flats. She wasn't going to go all out since it was just the girls who were going to witness it, and it would be less for her to have to take off before they left.

At 10:30, Feldberg came by and told her that he had just heard that there was a judge's conference all the next week, and the courts were going to be closed for the whole week. So, in that spirit, he was giving everyone the week off. "Enjoy".

Chris was excited! She couldn't wait to tell David.

At 11:30 a.m. precisely, she left. "See you in a week, Mary Beth".

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris stopped at Bloomingdale's on her way home, and bought some new lingerie for the trip. Once David saw her in it, he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her at all. She picked up a couple pairs of skinny jeans and some new boots as well, and then headed home.

She walked in at 1 p.m., and was surprised to find Bridgit already at the house.

"Hey, I thought you weren't getting here till 3!".

"David texted and asked me to come make sure your apartment was "wedding ready" and to be here in case you needed help getting ready, so here I am".

"How thoughtful! Where is he?"

"He hasn't gotten here yet. He came and brought me his housekey at home this morning".

Chris went and changed into her wedding dress, which was very casual. She started trying to figure out where to have the ceremony. She finally decided on two places: 1- the balcony so they could see the city; or 2- the living room, where they had it the last time.

She decided to let David decide.

She went and started packing her weekend bag for Connecticut, and she was almost done when Bridgit came in and convinced her to pack the bigger suitcase instead.

"Well, Aunt Chris, David probably told the bed and breakfast that you and him were on a honeymoon, and they are notorious for giving people tons of freebies to bring back. Like legit wedding gifts! So you will need the space, and you know men- they don't pack like that at all".

"Good point, Bridgit." Chris put a suitcase inside another suitcase and packed the inside one. It was a good thing she had two identical suitcases that would fit together.

She set about cleaning out the fridge, and keeping busy so that she wouldn't have to worry about housework things while she was gone, even though it was just for two days. Bridgit helped her by taking the trash out each time.

David got home at 2, and Chris was so glad he was there.  
"Hi honey!" She kissed him several times, and followed him to the bedroom while he changed clothes.

"Honey I was thinking- we could have the ceremony in the den, or we could have it on the balcony so we could see the city".

"I like the balcony idea, but when Lisa gets here and Miranda gets here, we will have to see how crowded is it out there with all of us plus the minister".

"You like my dress?"

"Oh yeah, babe. It's hot, just like you". He kissed her and headed to his closet. He had his suitcase open and she noticed that he had shorts in his suitcase and not pants.

"Honey, you have shorts in your suitcase. It's supposed to be 40 degrees in Connecticut this weekend".

"yeah, I know. I packed those in case it gets hot in the room. We are going to have our own fireplace".

"Good idea. She opened her suitcase again and started adding warm weather clothes. She was beside herself in a few moments though, because she couldn't find her black shorts and her favorite v-neck tank tops that she wore in the summer.

"It's fine babe. No sweat. You know I love you in anything you wear".

Bridgit came in and told her that Lisa had texted that she was on her way, and they started getting the furniture ready.

David gave Bridgit the "a-ok" sign to say thanks for distracting Chris.

Chris turned on her heel, and came storming back into the bedroom.

"Pictures! Flowers! Food! We forgot all of that! Plus, we didn't get a marriage license! David, we can't do this!".

"Babe, we don't need a marriage license because we are already married. We don't need food because it's just us, James the minister, and Bridgit, Lisa, and Miranda. Bottles of water will do just fine. We can have the girls take pictures on their phone, we can download wedding music on our phones as well, and if you want a bouquet, we can run across the street and get you one".

"Ok honey". She was taking deep breaths to try and calm down.

She grabbed her purse and went across the street to get a bouquet of flowers. The florist told her it would take ten minutes to put it into the wedding holder.

By the time she got back, Lisa and Miranda were both there. Stephanie had dropped Miranda off and was getting her hair done in town before she headed back home. Lisa and Bridgit were going to drive Miranda home later that night.

Chris had also bought several bouquets of flowers to put around the house or balcony, so she started getting vases out. She had bought David a pre-made boutonniere to wear.

The minister got there at 3:45. They all walked outside and decided the balcony would be perfect.

Lisa and Bridgit asked Chris which end they wanted to see while they did their vows, and they said the east side, so they moved the furniture to the west side and put two planters with flowers by where they were going to be standing, on the east side. It worked out perfectly. David hooked up the portable speakers and downloaded some wedding music. Chris was going to walk in to "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri, and they were going to walk out to "The Best of my Love" by The Emotions.

At 4 p.m., they started right on time.

Chris walked from the den out onto the balcony to "A Thousand Years". Bridgit took video of it, and Lisa took tons of pics.

Miranda had been tasked by David as holding the rings.

Chris held her bouquet of bells of Ireland, stargazer lilies, and purple gladiolus as she walked towards David.

The minister began as soon as Lisa turned the music off.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to celebrate and strengthen the marriage bond between this man and this woman. They have chosen once again to speak their own vows. David, when you're ready".

"Christine, you know that without a doubt, I love you with everything that I have, and all that I am, and you make me fall more and more in love with you each and every day. We have gone through our ups and downs, no doubt, but you haven't abandoned me yet, and for that I am so grateful. I couldn't do life without you babe, and I definitely don't deserve you, as you are way out of my league. For the rest of my life, I will never stop loving you, or showing you that I love you, and treating you with the respect and adoration that you more than deserve. You are the greatest stepmother to my daughter, and you will never know how much that means to me. I love you so much Chris, and that will never, ever, end".

Bridgit and Lisa were wiping away tears. Chris was too.

"Mrs. Keeler, when you are ready".

"I don't know how I am supposed to follow that".

Everyone laughed, and then she started again.

"David, you changed me so much, and it's all for the better. You showed me that not only could I trust you in life and in love, but that I could do the marriage thing that I was so afraid of. You are right, it hasn't been easy. I know I am not the easiest person to live with, but I try to change that for you, each day. I love coming home to you, and having our hot tub dates, and our nights that we go all out and go out on the town, just as much as when we stay home in our pajamas and do nothing. If I could spend every moment of every day with you, I would. You have seen me at my worst and still wanted to be with me at my best, and you made my life better by bringing Miranda into it. You also took it a step further by accepting my nieces without question, and making them feel like they are always welcome here. I am immensely grateful for that, because they mean so much to me. My only regret is that I was stubborn and didn't seek you out when I got my divorce, so I could have loved you longer. I will never stop loving you, and I hope that I always show you how much I love you, and make you feel loved every single day".

"Now for the rings. David, take her right hand, and place the ring on her finger and repeat after me".

David took her ring from Miranda and put it on Chris' finger and looked at the judge.

"With this ring, I thee wed".

"With this ring, I thee wed".

"Now, Christine, take his ring and put it on his finger, and repeat after me".

She handed Bridgit her flowers and grabbed his ring and put it on his finger and looked at the judge.

"With this ring, I thee wed".

"With this ring, I thee wed".

She pushed the ring onto his finger.

"By the powers vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife, again. David, you may kiss your bride, again".

Chris threw her arms around David's neck and he kissed her passionately for several moments. Lisa turned the song on, and Chris got her flowers back, and they walked into the den.

They headed into the bedroom to change clothes really quickly, and Chris put on a sweater cardigan, long sleeved shirt, distressed jeans, and boots.

David came out, and saw how she was dressed, and pulled her into an embrace.

"Babe, you might want to go change. We aren't going to Connecticut. We are going somewhere else".

"You're kidding! Give me a hint".

"It's going to be a longer trip than you thought".

She went and put on yoga pants and a thin long sleeved shirt, and a hoodie, with her tennis shoes.

"Where are we going, honey?"

"I will tell you when the time is right, babe, promise". He kissed her.

"Well we are going to take off. Thanks for having us, love you guys, enjoy your trip".

Chris hugged Bridgit and Lisa, and gave huge hugs to Miranda.

"You are my favorite bonus child, you know it? I am so glad you came to watch us get married".

"You are my favorite bonus mom". Miranda hugged her back and then hugged David.

Bridgit grabbed Chris' hand, and took her into the bedroom.

"David had me pack your bag when I was here earlier. So I combined your bag that you packed with my bag that I packed, and you have all you need, and he told me where you are going, so trust me you are more than prepared."

Chris took the extra bag out, and saw that Bridgit had done an excellent job of packing. She even packed a tote bag with a phone charger, water bottle, and the book she was currently reading, as well as a sleep mask and mini blanket.

"Thank you so much sweetheart for your help! David appreciates it too! I don't know when I will see you, and I don't know when I will be back, but we must hang out when that is". She hugged Bridgit, and they took her bags into the den.

Lisa hugged Chris, and they promised to do girls night when she got back. Lisa said she would print the photos for them this weekend and email them to Chris as well.

The girls left, and David and Chris were alone.

"When are we leaving, honey?"

"In a few minutes."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

They kissed for several minutes and then he broke their kiss and said "It's time for us to go, babe".

She grabbed her things, and he went and got them an elevator cart.

"Do we need travel documents?"

"If we do, I have it all taken care of. This is a surprise trip, so I don't want you to know where we are going until we get to the final part".

"Ok, I'll play along".

She kissed him, and they headed to the car.

***JFK Airport***

Chris got excited when they pulled up to JFK.

She leaned over and kissed David on the cheek and squeezed his hand.

"Just wait babe, you still don't know where we are going".

They parked and rolled their luggage up to the curbside check in. David whispered to the guy that he didn't want him to say the destination out loud, and the guy nodded. Chris handed him her driver's license and he looked at it and handed it back to her. He was very careful to not put the tags on till they weren't in his sight any longer.

They walked into the airport, and headed for security.

After they were done with security, they started heading towards the gate. Chris followed David since she had no idea where they were headed.

She stopped into the bathroom and he told her they were going to be at the second gate farther on the right. While she was in the bathroom, he kindly went and asked the gate agent if they could please take the destination off the screen and not say it in the microphone as it was a surprise for his wife.

They told him they could do that only until they started boarding, and that if he wanted, they would call their names up there and reveal it to her then by putting it on the board. He agreed.

He found them two seats and then he waited for her to join them. It was 5:15, and they had about 20 minutes before they started boarding.

Chris came and joined him, and he told her that this was part one, and part two would be tomorrow. She squealed.

"Any guesses, babe?"

"Hmm…is it somewhere we have been before?"

"No, we are first timer's to this place."

"Ok, so it would have to be somewhere in the south, or somewhere out west, because you and I have been to just about every major city in the north and on the east coast."

She thought for several moments and then said "Seattle, or Alaska".

"Good guesses, but no. Guess you will have to wait and see".

About ten minutes later, the gate agent came on the microphone.

"We need to see at the gate, Mr. and Mrs. David Keeler".

So, they got up and headed to the desk.

"Mr. Keeler, we need to do the reveal now".

"Ok".

He turned to Chris.

"Close your eyes babe".

She did.

They put it up on the board, and then he said "Open".

Chris opened her eyes and saw "nonstop to Los Angeles, California". She squealed and jumped up and down, and hugged him.

He kissed her, and said "babe, part one, remember".

"Right".

He pulled out her ticket as they headed back to their seats, and then she saw they were in first class.

She was so excited.

***On the plane***

Chris and David got to board first, and they were in the second row of first class. She had 1B, and he had 1C.

They got settled into their pods, and then he turned to her. "Babe I was afraid if I had Bridgit pack everything in your tote bag, you would figure it out, so some of your things are now packed into mine". He handed her headphones, her travel pillow that she loved, and her compression socks.

"honey you think of everything!". She kissed him and then put on the socks immediately. She selected her movie, and then put her on her travel pillow, and leaned back in her seat. She stayed awake about an hour, and then fell asleep. She and David put the armrest between them up, and fell asleep together, snuggled up under the blanket.

They landed in LA at 9:30 local time, which was 12:30 New York time. Chris was so excited to be there.

"Are we staying in the airport, babe, or are we headed to a hotel?"

"We have reservations at a very suave place. It's chic, and elegant, but with that homey feel. I know you are going to love it, babe".

They collected their luggage, and David had reserved a car service for them, and they found him and got in the car to go to the hotel.

David gave the guy the address, and off they went. Chris dozed a little bit on his shoulder, and he woke her up when they got close.

"Babe, we are here".

She rolled the window down. They were at her brother, Brian's house!

She kissed him and jumped out of the car.

David got their luggage and bags, and tipped the guy, and then they went and knocked on the door.

Ann opened it and gave hugs all around.

"Come on in!"

"Sorry we are here so late!"

"No worries, we took a nap earlier. We are all good".

They went in and Brian came down and hugged his baby sister and brother in law.

"Great surprise, David".

They visited for a little while, and then Ann showed them to their guest room, and they all went to bed.

"Christine, we are taking the two of you out for brunch tomorrow before your flight". Brian was always so good to his sister.

"Thanks, Brian. That will be fun".

Chris and David took the guest room upstairs at the far end of the house. Brian and Ann's room was downstairs on the complete other end of the house.

As soon as they got in bed, Chris rolled on top of David and kissed him.

"Hello, Mr. Keeler".

"Hello, Mrs. Keeler". He rolled her onto her back and kissed her.

"You like my new nightie, honey?"

"Oh yes…"

They made mad, passionate love, that was so quiet, which increased the passion between them. After they were done, they fell asleep, and slept all night.

***The next morning***

Chris and David woke up and got ready, and went downstairs. Ann had fresh coffee and juice. Their brunch reservations were at 11.

"Bridgit told us you were sick recently. You look like you are feeling better."

"yes, I am. I had pneumonia, and it kicked my butt".

"It will do that to you'.

"So, tell us about your wedding ceremony".

"It was very sweet. We had it on our balcony, and it was just us, plus Bridgit, Lisa, and Miranda. We said our own vows, and exchanged new rings and that was it. Bridgit was a huge help too- she knows where he and I are headed today, and I don't, so she packed my bags for me, and then took Miranda home for us, so we could head to the airport".

"She loves you Chris. She would move in with you if she could".

"If I wasn't married to David, I would probably have let her".

"How is Lisa, Chris? She holding up, ok?"

"As far as I can tell. Nick Granger is filing motion after motion after motion to try and delay his trial, and my boss says the judge is getting fed up with it. It's just a matter of time before they render a judgement against him for frivolous lawsuits, and start the trial. He needs a public defender, but nobody wants to do it".

"I am really worried about her emotional health."

"I understand. She hasn't told me anything, and she seems fine, honest. I haven't brought it up with her because I figured she wouldn't want to talk about it. We are having girls night when I get back, it will be nice to have some fun and relax with them".

"What do you yall have planned?"

"Nothing yet. I usually let them pick. Most of the time, we get dinner and they show me some crazy movie they love, and we just laugh and giggle. If Miranda is involved, we might go to dinner and then shopping or for a mani/pedi."

"We cannot tell you how much we appreciate you spending time with them, Chris. They love you so much".

"They are part mine, you know that, right? I enjoy being with them, just as much, believe me. And they love David, too."

"They are great girls, really".

"Any progress on getting your house ready to sell?"

"We meet with the realtor next week to see what we need to fix/upgrade. But we have been firm with her that we aren't going to have it on the market till after the holidays. The girls want one last Christmas here, and I promised them that".

"They will love that".

"How are you two getting to the airport, Chris?"

"I have no idea. Honey?"

She looked at David.

"I was going to call for a car service to come when we get back from brunch".

"Well, I can do you one better than that. How about we drop you off at the airport after brunch?"

"I will take you up on that".

They gathered their luggage and brought it down, and David and Brian went and loaded the car. Ann gave Chris a few gifts she had bought the girls and asked her to take them back with them.

"Will do".

"I can't wait to see Charli in those outfits".

"She's a little doll, I swear. And she looks just like Pop sometimes, it takes my breath away".

They all piled into Brian's Escalade, and he drove them to the restaurant. They pulled up to Poppy & Rose, and parked.

The food was fabulous. They all ordered something different, and they all enjoyed their meals.

After a nice brunch, Brian paid the check and they headed to LAX to drop Chris and David off. It was a very short ride to the airport, only about 30 minutes.

They pulled up and parked in the short-term lot. They got out and said their goodbyes to Brian and Ann.

"Thanks so much for putting us up last night. Ya'll are great hosts, by the way. We appreciate it".

"Anytime, sis. You are always welcome".

She hugged her brother once more, and then they went to check their luggage. David made the same deal as the guy from the day before, about not saying the destination.

They made it through security, and David looked to see where their gate was.

They went to their gate, and Chris shopped in the bookstore right before the gate, and David went and got the gate agent to cover up the destination. He put a sign over it that said "Please ask".

They had about an hour to kill, and they were shocked at how quickly it went by. Before they knew it, they were about to start boarding.

David had Chris get ready to board, and they went and got first in line, since they were first class. He nodded at the guy that he could remove the sign, but Chris didn't even see it.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are now going to start boarding for our flight to Honolulu, which will then continue on to Maui".

Chris looked at David and kissed him. Then all of a sudden she had a panicked look on her face.

"Honey, how are we going to get back to New York in one day?"

"We aren't. It's a week-long trip. I arranged it all with Feldberg, it's fine".

"You did? So, there's no judge's conference? I am the only one taking off?"

"Yes, babe. Surprise".

She hugged him, and then pulled her phone out of her purse. She sent Mary Beth a text. She couldn't think of what to say, so she just sent a bunch of exclamation points.

"Have a good time, Chris. Can't believe he pulled it off! I will hold down the fort, and you can trust me to get it right".

"I do trust you, you know that".

"Just checking. Have fun! See you in a week, partner".

Chris turned her phone to airplane mode, and put it back in her purse.

They started boarding and she and David were once again, sitting together. This time, their seats were more like chaise lounges, so you could put your feet up, and not recline if you didn't want to.

As soon as they sat down and got settled, Chris put on her compression socks, and then put her feet up. She was excited to read and relax on this flight since it wouldn't be as long as the one the night before.

They had a pretty easy flight, and Chris read most of the way. David watched a movie on his ipad and read some as well.

They landed in Honolulu, and had to change flights, so they gathered their things and then headed to the next gate. Within the hour, they were going to be in Maui, and headed to their resort.

***Maui, HI***

Chris and David landed in Maui, and he called for a car service to pick them up from the airport. They got their luggage, and went to meet the car pick up people.

They both got lei'd as they got off the plane, and Chris took a selfie and sent it to the girls.

The car service took them to the Sheraton Maui, and Chris was in heaven. She had never seen anything so beautiful.

David had gotten them a deluxe ocean-front suite with private terrace, and a king-sized bed. The resort had spa services, a lazy river, 4 pools, a swim up bar, and all-inclusive restaurants. It was going to be an amazing week.

It was already dinner time, so they put their luggage in their room, and took a few pics, and then changed clothes and headed to the restaurant.

After dinner, they came back and relaxed in their room.

Chris went and sat on the swing on their terrace, and David joined her a few minutes later.

He put his arm around her, and she put her head on his shoulder and held his other hand.

"Beautiful view, honey".

"Yes, it's gorgeous. Just like my gorgeous wife". He kissed the side of her head.

"You really got me this time, babe. I don't know how, but you really did. And I can't believe all that we were able to plan and accomplish in just three days".

"I know, it was kind of a whirlwind. You set it in motion, though, by giving me the new wedding ring".

"No, you set it in motion honey. The ring only happened because you wanted that tattoo, honey. It was so touching that you wanted my initials on you, so I figured the ring was the next best thing".

"I love it babe, you are so thoughtful".

They relaxed and enjoyed the sunset, and then they went inside.

Chris went to the bathroom and changed into the new lingerie, and then came out. It was a purple lace teddy with a white bow, and zipped in the back. It had a black lace robe with it.

She had bought David some new silk boxers as well, and she handed him the package as she went to change.

"Honey, are you ready?"

"ready whenever you are, babe".

He was laying on the bed and had dimmed the lights.

She came out, and struck a pose in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Oh babe…..". He whistled at her.

"Did you like the boxers?"

He jumped up and did a GQ pose in them, and then came over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hello, Mrs. Keeler…" He kissed her passionately.

"Hello, Mr. Keeler…". She kissed him back, and then he picked her up, and placed her on the bed. He crawled in next to her, and she untied her robe.

He took one look, and then began kissing her. They had mad, passionate sex for 4 hours, and then fell asleep.

As they drifted off to sleep, Chris looked at him, and spoke softly "Happy honeymoon to us…again". She kissed him and then drifted off…..

***Sunday***

Chris and David woke up around 7, and since their reservation included free daily breakfast, David ordered them room service so they could have breakfast in bed.

They both had waffles, and bacon and sausage, and fruit, and fresh juices. It was exquisite. They tried watching the news while they ate, but it was all about the election, so it was depressing. Chris was all for Hillary Clinton. It just made sense. David definitely didn't want Trump, but he really didn't want Hillary either, and he was honestly just tired of hearing about it. So, they turned the tv to Netflix and continued watching one of their series.

"What do you want to do today, honey?"

"Well, we can take advantage of this lovely resort, and lay by the pool, or walk on the beach, or even lay in the lazy river. Or we can go sightseeing, if you want".

Chris pulled out her phone and checked the weather for the week.

"Any more surprises to come this week, honey?"

"There might be a couple more…" he winked at her.

"So, help me plan around them".

"It's best if we plan things day by day, and not try to plan ahead".

"got it. So, the weather is good today, it looks like, so why don't we take a walk on the beach and then we can do the pool and lazy river thing".

"Fine with me, babe".

After they ate, Chris went and opened her suitcase and started going through it. David was making coffee for them in the room's coffeemaker.

"Chris, did you lose something?"

"No, it just occurred to me that Bridgit packed my suitcase more than I did, and I am not entirely sure of what I brought, so I am looking to see".

"Good plan".

She took everything out, and organized it, and she found that Bridgit did an excellent job at packing. She had every outfit she would have packed for herself, including the ones that she was missing. It was all making sense.

She settled on some yoga shorts and a racerback tank, and headed to take a shower.

After her shower, she got dressed and ready, and they headed out for their walk on the beach.

***On the beach***

Chris and David put their shoes in the cubby hole box for their room, and locked it. David put the key in his pocket.

They went down to the shore and started walking to the right. They held hands most of the way, and stopped to pick up shells and take pics. It was all very leisurely. They walked for several miles, and then came to a cute little beach courtyard with benches, and a double chaise lounge. They decided to sit there for a minute and take some pics.

David was quietly staring at the view, and the ocean.

Chris grabbed his arm, and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You're awfully quiet, honey".

"Just thinking, is all".

"About what?"

"About how this view is 1000000 times better, because I am watching it with you, babe. Wouldn't mean as much if I was here with anyone else".

"How sweet!". She kissed him, and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I know I don't tell you this often enough, or show you often enough, honey, but I am so in love with you. You are the only one who ever helped me take down all of my walls that I put up, and break through all of my barriers. You are the only one who ever got this close, and that includes Jimmy."

He held her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Babe, you do tell me and you do show me, and I do know that you are in love with me, and if you weren't, I wouldn't be here. I would have left so that you could be happy. Your happiness and safety is all that matters to me".

He kissed her tenderly, and then they sat up and started heading back to the resort.

It was 10:15 when they got back, and they headed to their room to get changed. Chris had gathered some unique shells and brought them back with her, and put them in her suitcase.

She changed into her leopard print bikini bottoms with the black triangle top, and grabbed her black cover-up, and put on her black tevas. David put on some board shorts and a tee-shirt and flip flops and they headed to the pool.

***poolside***

They selected a set of double cabana chairs, and put their things down. Chris wasn't supposed to get her piercings wet, but since it was saltwater in the pools, she knew she would be ok, since saltwater is healing for piercings. She took her cover-up off, and waded into the pool. After a nice dip, she got out and put sunscreen on.

"Honey?" she held out the tube to David, and he came over and did her back, and then she did his. She rubbed his shoulders for an extra-long time, because he was enjoying it.

After they were done, they laid out for a couple of hours, and ordered drinks from the waiter that came around. A pool with complimentary drinks and plenty of sun was Chris' idea of happiness, especially when David was lying next to her.

David turned on some music for them to listen to, and they laid there, and soaked up the sun. Chris set her phone alarm to go off every few minutes, so that she could flip and tan evenly. She took a few photos, and scrolled through Facebook, and sipped on her drink. After about 2 hours, David asked if she wanted to go do the lazy river.

"Absolutely".

They secured their stuff, and David went and got them floats to use.

After about 2 hours of just floating through the lazy river, they got out and went to the poolside grill.

They ordered lunch, and went back to their chairs, to wait for it to be delivered.

Chris had ordered the shrimp tacos with fries, and David had ordered the grilled chicken sandwich with fries.

They stayed out in the sun till around 3, and then headed inside.

Chris took a shower, and admired how deep her tan was afterwards. She tanned so well. David showered while Chris deep-moisturized her face. She was still in her robe, and when David got out of the shower, he could barely keep his hands off her.

They got a little playful, and headed to the bedroom, and Chris noticed it had become extremely dark outside. Hawaii was known for late afternoon thunderstorms and rainshowers.

David opened the terrace doors, and they stretched out on the bed and enjoyed the breeze. After a steamy make-out session, they made love, and took a nap. David set his phone alarm for 2 hours, and they slept to the sound of the rain, all wrapped up in each other's arms.

***2 hours later***

David's alarm went off, and Chris grabbed it and turned it off, letting him sleep. She got up and straightened her hair and put on a smidge of makeup, and then came and started getting dressed. He woke up to find her in her robe, going through her suitcase. He climbed out of bed, and came behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Why didn't you wake me up, babe?"

"You were sleeping so soundly, and it doesn't take you as long to get ready as it does me, honey".

He went and got dressed and she was dressed and putting on jewelry.

"Ok babe, your pick. Fancy Hawaiian hibachi place? Or not as fancy but still nice seafood place? Both are here on the resort. Or, we can leave the resort and rent a car and go into town and find a place".

"Let's go to the hibachi place".

Chris was wearing distressed denim shorts, and a purple strapless top, with black criss-cross wedges. David had on khaki shorts and a short-sleeved button down.

They headed to the hibachi place, and put their name on the list.

***Misago***

Chris and David got an ocean view hibachi table, for two. Chris had never seen anything like it.

"Love the hibachi table for two! Wish they had these at Osaka, where we go".

"Yeah, that would be cool". David took a picture of it, so he could show the owner.

They both ordered water to drink, and David ordered them 2 sushi rolls. The waitress came and took their orders, and Chris ordered steak, lobster and shrimp, with fried rice. David ordered the filet mignon with shrimp and scallops, also with fried rice.

"So, any surprises in store for tomorrow?"

"Well, it just so happens, that we have a couple options for tomorrow. We can go in to town and go sightseeing tomorrow, as long as we are back by 4. We can also go do an excursion, like a helicopter ride of the island, or zip lining over a waterfall, or scuba diving. We can also go do some cultural things, like touring a pineapple plantation. We just have to be back at 4, is all".

"Why?"

"We have special dinner reservations for tomorrow night".

"Hmmm. Ok. So, I say we do the zip-line thing, or the helicopter ride. Or! Do they have one of those mud bath things, that's outside?"

"We can check, after dinner, babe".

"Ok". The waitress came and brought their soup and salad, and the chef arrived to begin cooking their meal.

"Celebrating anything tonight?"

"Well, we have been married 3 years, and we just renewed our vows, so this is like a second honeymoon for us".

"How exciting! Congratulations!".

"Thank you". David leaned over and kissed Chris. After dinner, they were given a coupon for free dessert for two, from the resort's room service. They gladly took the coupon, and headed back to their room.

They put their to-go boxes in the fridge in their room, and then headed downstairs to sit by the pool for a bit. The breeze was amazing, and the sky was so clear.

David found them a double bench swing, and they took a seat and cuddled up. Chris put her legs across David's lap, and her head on his shoulder and they just took in the night.

"Honey, where do you see yourself in 5 years?"

"With you, as happy as ever, babe".

"No, I mean really- where do you see yourself in 5 years? We aren't getting any younger, you know".

"Retired, hopefully, or working extremely part-time, married to you, and having lots of great sex". He kissed the side of her face.

"Ha ha, David. You really think you will be retired by then? Miranda still has to go to college, you know".

"Yes, but I have a college fund all set up for her, with money from my parent's estate and my work, and Stephanie has contributed as well. Last time I checked, she had about $400,000 dollars in it".

"That's a nice little nest egg".

"What about you? Where do you see yourself in 5 years?"

"Retired, living with you, having lots of great sex, and lots of hot tub dates and fabulous vacations".

"Sounds wonderful, babe".

"Honey, you have that college fund for Miranda, but how prepared are we if we both quit working?"

"Well, you have your savings account, and the checking account from when we were single. I have those accounts too, plus we have stocks and bonds and a little bit of money left from when I sold my apartment to move in with you. State employees make 85% of their salary at retirement each month after they retire, so we will have that income, plus I have a nice 401k account, and I will retain at least 60% of my salary in retirement. Plus, there's an idea I was kicking around, and have been wanting to talk to you about. What if you and I, when we stop working of course, open up a private investigation agency? We could take the cases that we want to take, and not the ones we don't. If Mary Beth quits her job, you could hire her as well. And I would be there for legal advice and help, if needed. We could work out of the house, whad'ya say?"

"I am going to have to think about that one, honey. If I quit, I don't want to just start working all over again, I want to stay home and read, and soak with you, and go on trips".

"Good point, babe".

She kissed him, and rested her head on his shoulder again.

"Are you ready to quit work, for real, babe?"

"I think so. I am ready to not have to constantly focus on a case or paperwork, or deadlines….if I want to go out of town with you, I can. If I want to stay up late soaking in the hot tub, I can".

She turned and looked at him. "How close are you to retiring?"

"Probably about a year or so away. Maybe less, if I can get them to pay me for my sick days".

"Can we afford it if I was to put in my notice to retire when we get back?"

"Yes, babe, we absolutely can. So, you might want to contact your union rep and see what the protocol is, and how soon you can retire".

"It's a deal".

They sealed the conversation with a kiss, and then they got up and headed inside.

When they got back in their room, Chris checked her phone. She had a message from Mary Beth.

"Chris, I hope you're having a great time. Wanted to let you know that the foundation received a gift today- Jonah Newman's mother passed away and left her estate to his memorial fund, which is the foundation. The gift was for $800,000 dollars."

"That's amazing! And yes, we are having the best time. Harvey needs to bring you here, and I'm not kidding".

Chris put her phone away, and changed into some pajama shorts and a tank top, and washed her face. She put on some night cream and then came and climbed into bed, next to David.

He had pulled out his ipad and was making a spreadsheet on it. She linked her arm through his, and was scrolling Facebook while he was tapping away.

"Babe, I want to show you something."

She sat up, and looked over his shoulder.

"Now, you and I bring in on average, this amount of money per month. Your salary is always consistent, wherein, mine fluctuates. However, it's always in the same ballpark".

"Ok".

"Now, this is how much our bills are, so this is what we have leftover. I have it set up that 10% of what we have leftover each month goes into our savings account, which as of right now, has this much in it". He pointed to an amount.

"So, assuming that you receive 85% of your salary now, on retirement, we will still be more than able to pay our bills, take trips, whatever we want to do. This is just based off your income each month, and mine. I haven't even thrown in our savings, and the accounts that you and I had before we moved in together and got married, and our stocks and bonds."

"This is great, honey".

She suddenly had a thought. "We need to make a plan for when we are way old, and need care. How are we going to pay for nursing homes, and home healthcare and all that?"

"We will. I promise".

"And we need to finalize our wills, honey. You never know what could happen, especially in New York and especially in my line of work".

"We will, I promise!"

He turned to her and smiled. "But right now, we are in Maui, and we don't have to think about dying, or nursing homes. We just have to enjoy each other". He kissed her neck, and reached up and turned out the lights.

***Monday***

Chris and David woke up and decided to eat breakfast on the terrace. It was rather cloudy, and not as sunny, so they decided to go zip-lining and possibly do the outdoor mud bath if there was one.

Chris packed a tote bag for them, and they headed to the front desk. The clerk gave them directions on how to get to the mud bath, directions on how to get to the zip line, and took their payment for both, as well as rented them a car. She also sold them each a disposable swim suit. The valet pulled the rental car around, and David was so excited that it was a soft top Jeep Wrangler 4x4.

He helped her into the car, and shut the door behind her, and then got in the driver's seat.

They took off down the road, and Chris was reading him the directions. She changed shoes in the car, into her chacos.

"What do you want to do first, honey?"

"Zipline!". So, they headed to the zip lines.

Chris and David had done this on an earlier trip, so she wasn't as freaked out. But she was still apprehensive. She was trying not to think about it.

They pulled up and parked and headed inside. They gave the desk clerk their vouchers for the zip line, and David rented them each a go-pro so that they could film their experience. They went through the training, and got suited up. They were led outside and put on a golf cart, and driven deep into the jungle to the first landing.

"Ok, so you are going to do landings 1 to 2, 2 to 3, so on and so on, until you are done. There are people at each landing, and they will help you if you need them. If you need the golf cart to come pick you up, they can call us. If you have any questions or problems, talk to the person on your landing. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. They got started. Chris and David were 3rd and 4th, out of 6, so they got at the end of the line. The first zip line was great. Chris let David go ahead so that he could be there to catch her when she came in. It wasn't till they got to the 14th platform that Chris started getting a little nauseous and afraid of heights.

"Excuse me, how many more platforms are we going to have?"

"there are 18 total, so 4 more".

She nodded.

David looked at her. "You ok, babe?"

She hesitated and then nodded.  
"Let me go first?" He agreed.

She took off and got through the last 4 in record time, and by the time David got to the last platform, she was squatting with her head between her knees. The attendant pulled some water out of a cooler and handed it to her, and dipped a rag in the cold water and put it on the back of her neck.

After a few minutes, she was feeling better and they headed down to the ground.

She took off her harness and they went to the shop to turn in the go pro, to have the film downloaded so they could have it emailed to them.

David took care of it while Chris sat in the jeep drinking water.

After he was done, he bought her another water and one for him as well, and then he came out and drove them to the mud bath place.

The color had returned to her face, and she was no longer nauseated.

They pulled up to the mud bath place and parked.

***Mudbath Haven***

The lady inside took their vouchers and showed them where to change. She gave each of them robes, and gave them the rules.

"You have to keep your suits on at all times, no naked-ness in the mud. You have 2 hours to stay in, and then your time is up. Your skin will feel so much softer and so much better in a day or two. After you get out of the mudbath, we have showers for you to use, and then when you get back to your home tonight you need to take a really good shower with lots of soap, and then put lotion all over your body. Your skin will feel good, but it will feel best in 24-48 hours from now. And you can purchase the mud powder to make your own mud at home, if you'd like".

She led them to the mudbath. They had the whole thing to themselves. Each mud bath was in the jungle, in the ground. It was amazing, and totally private as well. You could hear other people, but you couldn't see them. They had been given robes and two huge towels each from the place, as well as a jug of cool water and some cups. David helped her climb into the bath, and then climbed in after her. Her suit from the place was a bright pink string bikini, and David's suit was bright blue board shorts. The mud wasn't like the mud baths they had been in before. This mud was mineral mud, so it was thicker and healthier for your skin. It was supposed to have healing properties. Chris heaped a big handful of it onto her chest and neck. She was trying very hard to not get her hair muddy, but she was gonna have to shower anyways so oh well. The mud was warm, and felt great.

David found a bench in the mud bath that they could sit on, and he let Chris sit in front of him. Then he grabbed some mud and started massaging it on to her neck and shoulders. He gave her an amazing deep tissue massage, and she was moaning in delight the whole time. Her muscles had never felt so good. After about 30 minutes of him rubbing her back and shoulders, they switched and she got to massage him. She really caked it on his back and rubbed it in good.

"Babe, that feels so good. You are amazing!" Chris couldn't remember the last time she saw David so relaxed.

She left one spot on him that didn't have mud-the spot that he loved for her to kiss on his neck. She kept kissing it while she was rubbing the rest of him, and he kept telling her she was driving him crazy. She leaned him back and started rubbing his chest, and after a few more minutes, she just hugged him. He moved and pulled her onto his lap, and kissed her. He started kissing her neck and grabbing her butt.

"Remember we have to be clothed, honey. No nakedness in the mud bath".

"I know, I know…Just giving you a preview of later…"

"Oooh, you are so bad". She kissed him for several minutes and then she started rubbing the back of his neck with her hands and kissing his forehead. He sank them lower into the tub so that they were covered up to their shoulders, and they found a spot to sit, and just relaxed together.

"You know, we have gone to many places together, honey. I had traveled some before I met you, but not like this, and not this often. And I never did things like zip-lining, or hiking waterfalls. I was always a sit by the pool and tan, kind of woman. This, has to be, hands down, my favorite thing that you and I have done yet on our vacations. If I didn't think it would make a complete and total mess, I would buy some of the powder so that we could make our own mud bath at home, honey".

"We could still do it, babe. On the balcony, in a kiddie pool?"

She looked at him, like he was nuts.

"Just a thought, babe".

"I have a better one".

"What, we make this an annual trip?"

"You guessed it!".

"I like the way you think, babe".

"Seriously, you and I could come back. We could bring Miranda- she's old enough to walk around the resort by herself. Bridgit and Lisa might want to come too, and I am sure Brian and Ann would jump at the chance to either come with us, or keep Charli. Stephanie could even come if she wanted to, I wouldn't mind that at all".

"But what about our alone time? When would we get that?"

"Here in the mud bath, and in our own room, and in the shower…" She winked at him.

"Ok, ok. I give in".

She kissed him hungrily, and he quickly moved aside one of the panels of her bikini top to give her a quick kiss on her nipple. She sucked on his earlobe for a quick minute and then their alarm sounded that their time in the mud bath was over. They stood up and toweled off, and headed to the showers.

Chris had packed them cover-ups to put on after their showers, and a spare change of clothes. She changed into a new suit and then put on a cover up and met David back at the car. The lady in the shop had given them some body scrub to use during their next shower.

They headed back to the resort, and returned the rental car. Chris and David immediately headed to their room to the shower. Chris got in the shower first, and after a few minutes, yelled out for David to come in. He peeked his head in.

"Wanna do my back honey?"

"You got it!". He jumped in the shower with her, and used the body scrub all over her back and shoulders and her neck. She used it on him as well, and then they got a little playful. He made it very sensual for her, and washed her hair for her, and lovingly massaged her face and head. They got a little playful and stayed in there till the water got cold, and then got out. He wrapped her in a towel, and pulled her to him, and then grabbed one for himself. After they were dried off, he picked her up, and kissed her and carried her to the bed. They made love and then got up and changed into real clothes to go and grab lunch. It was now 2:45, and Chris was starving. She and David called the front desk and placed an order from the poolside grille to be delivered to their room from room service. They ate it on the terrace.

They finished in time to get ready for the luau.

Chris was wearing black shorts and a bright turquoise twisted halter top, with black flip flops. David was in a short sleeved button down, and khaki shorts and flip flops, his usual. That was one of the things that Chris loved about David so much-when he found something that made him happy or made her happy, he stuck with it.

The luau was right there in their resort, so they just had to walk downstairs to it. It was pretty crowded, but they had a reserved seat up close, and their plates were "honeymoon red". They even said "Honeymooners" on them. Everyone else's plates were white.

They had a good time watching the hula dancers and sampling the food that was brought around to them, and then the show started. When they asked if anyone was celebrating anything, they had a list of people the resort had given them already. They called out David and Chris' names, and they went up on stage. Before they knew it, they were dressed in lei's and hula skirts, and coconut bras, and they were learning how to hula. David was a very good sport, and did everything they said. Chris, it turns out, was a natural. She stole the show with her natural hip action.

After they sat down, they ate, and then before they left, they headed to the booths. You could make your own lei's, so they made one for each of the girls, and Chris made one for Alice Christine as well. They also found each of them a genuine puka shell with their names on it, hand painted by a Hawaiian native, and Chris found a few picture frames that she wanted to get for the house. All she had left was to get Bridgit, Lisa, and Miranda nice gifts, and a gift for Mary Beth and Harvey. David bought some grilling rub that was used on the steaks, and then they headed back to their room. It had been a really fun night.

They went for a long walk on the beach after they put their stuff in the room, and they stumbled upon a popular group of skinny-dippers. They asked Chris and David to join, but they declined, and kept on walking.

After a nice, long walk, they headed back to their room.

***In the room***

Chris and David got into the room, and Chris went to wash her face and put on night cream. She was about to change into her lingerie, when David looked at her with a twinkle in his eye.

"Babe, let's go see what kind of night life they have here. Let's go dancing".

"Ok". She quickly put some makeup back on and grabbed some different shoes and they headed out.

They went to the front desk and he re-rented the jeep for the week. The front desk told him that there were a few nightclubs and which ones they would recommend. They headed out.

The first one they went to was closed, and the second one they went to was full. Third time's the charm-they found a piano bar, and parked and went and grabbed a table. David ordered a beer and Chris ordered a club soda with lime. Almost immediately, they got up to go dance, as the piano man was playing their song, "Always On My Mind", by Willie Nelson. Chris and David slow danced for at least an hour, oblivious to anything and anyone around them, and totally obviously in love to anyone who saw them.

The Piano Man came over with a microphone after their last dance and asked them what brought them to the island.

"Second honeymoon".

"Congratulations!" Everyone clapped for them, and then they started playing again, and Chris and David danced one more dance, and then took a break. Chris looked at her watch as they sat down. It was 1:40 a.m.

"Honey, look at what time it is!". David couldn't believe it, as they never stay out this late. Just as they were going to leave, "At Last" by Etta James came on, and they headed back to the dance floor. David pulled out all the moves, and dipped her, spun her, lifted her, and spun her again. They kissed a few times and kept dancing, and when it was over, they headed out and headed back to the resort.

****Tuesday****

They slept in late since they were up till 2:30 coming home. They decided to skip breakfast and head to the pool and layout while they enjoyed brunch. They stayed poolside till about 4, and then went inside. Chris showered and put on her robe, and David jumped into the shower after her.

"Babe, we don't have to be ready for dinner for a bit- our reservations aren't till 8. It's at the fancy, upscale restaurant on the resort".

"Ok honey".

She put on some lounging clothes, and climbed onto the bed with her book. She had the TV on CNN, and started flipping through the channels, and found that they had a news channel specifically for New York. It was a repeat of the morning news in New York.

"Mayor Bill de Blasio announced this morning that he wants to retool the NYPD, allowing for more coverage. He outlined his plan to the commissioner and Chuck Schumer, and Kirsten Gillibrand, who approved of the plan. Next step is for the city commission to approve the pay scales for the positions, and the commissioner to come up with a list of names for those positions. Here at NBC4, we have obtained a copy of the list so far. The plan calls for having an overall police commissioner, and then 4 captains. The captains would be over 4 individual precincts in the city of Manhattan. The list calls for the current commissioner to retain his post, and then the 4-6 captains would be Lt. Stacie Edwards, Lt. Mike Martinez, Lt. Christine keeler, Lt. Maricela Menendez, Lt. Marcus Petrie, and Lt. Owen Huntington. This would be a big move for some of these people, namely Lt. Christine Keeler, as she has been at the District Attorney's office for a little over a decade now. We reached out to District Attorney Todd Feldberg, who informed us that he had no comment, and that Lt. Keeler is on her honeymoon. We send Lt. Keeler our best wishes and congratulations, and we will update this story as more information becomes available".

Chris paused it. She could feel her mouth open, and didn't have any way of closing it. She grabbed her phone and sent Mary Beth a text. "I swear I didn't know, please don't feel blindsided".

"How did you find out?"

"The hotel has a NYC news station. It was on there".

"You earned it Chris, and I hope you get it. I am very happy for you".

"Thanks, Mary Beth. Wanna come with me? Couldn't do it without you. How did Feldberg take it?"

"He has moped around all day".

David got out of the shower, and saw Chris sitting on the bed. He could tell something was up.

He put on his gym shorts and a t-shirt, and came and sat next to her on the bed.

"Honey, watch this." She rewound it, and then hit play.

They watched the segment, and then Chris hit pause.

"I swear I didn't know about this, honey".

"Babe, it's a good thing, not a bad one".

"No, honey. This puts a major crimp in our retirement plans. And honestly, I don't know that my heart is into having my own precincts. I mean, 15 years ago, yeah. I would have loved it, but now….I don't think so. I am really going to have to think about this, if he offers it to me".

Chris texted Feldberg. "Todd, I swear I didn't know about it, and I want you to know that I haven't been offered nor have I accepted anything. So, I am going to enjoy my honeymoon, and until there is an offer, I still work for you. See you in a few days".

He sent a text back a few minutes later. "Thank you, Christine. That puts my mind at ease. I don't want them poaching my strongest colleague without my knowledge. Enjoy your honeymoon".

Chris and David relaxed a little bit longer, and then got ready for dinner. Chris found the menu for the restaurant in the folder from the resort, and looked it over. It was a very nice seafood place, with lots of dishes that sounded amazing.

She found the dress code at the bottom of the menu.  
"Collared shirts please, and no flip-flops".

She went and put on her makeup, and straightened her hair. She made the beach waves that David loved, and then selected the strapless coral colored sheath dress, with Hawaiian flowers printed on it, and her strappy criss-cross black wedges. She was putting on jewelry, while David was getting ready.

At 7:40, they headed out, and walked to the other side of the resort to the restaurant. They sat at the bar till their table was ready, and had a drink.

Chris knew that she wanted the grilled shrimp skewers with the pineapple rice, and David wanted the grilled mackerel with steamed veggies.

They were seated at a table, and placed their order pretty quickly. The sun was setting, and they had a lovely ocean view.

David could tell that Chris was still thinking about the news story, and he tried to reassure her that it was ok.

"Babe, if you don't want to take the job, then turn it down. You can still retire if you want to. It is a tremendous honor just to be considered for that, you know".

"I completely agree. I really would have loved it and I would have been damn good at it. However, it would have been lots of long hours, lots of stress, and it doesn't fit into my life with you, now. That's the life I want, the one with you. I just don't want to disappoint anyone by turning it down, if they offer it to me. And Mary Beth said Feldberg was moping at the thought of losing me, so I know that when I retire he's going to mope then too".

"Babe, retirement Is a fact of life. People do it every day. If he mopes, it just means that you did an excellent job".

Their food came, and they ate, while they enjoyed the sunset. Afterwards, they headed back to their room and cashed in their vouchers for the free dessert from the other night.

Chris put on her pajama shorts and a tank top to sit on the terrace with David, and they enjoyed their desserts on the swing. Chris had ordered the banana cheesecake, and David ordered the coconut cheesecake. They fed each other bites, and finished the whole plate. They were absolutely stuffed. They moved to the chaise lounge on the terrace, so they could see the stars better. They laid all the way back and Chris nestled into David's arms. He was talking to her about what he wanted to do for the rest of the week, and looked over and she was fast asleep. He eased out of her embrace, and got up from the chair, and then gently and gingerly picked her up, and carried her into bed. He climbed in bed with her and wrapped his arms around her, and reached up and turned out the lights. She never woke up the whole time.

***Wednesday***

Chris woke up and found that David was already up and out on the terrace. This time he was sitting on the couch, on his ipad, drinking coffee. She got up and brushed her teeth, and then put on a robe and joined him.

"Morning honey".

"Morning babe. You must be well-rested, you slept all night in the same spot".

"I am sorry for falling asleep on you, honey. I must have been more tired than I realized."

She watched the ocean with him, and looked over to see what he was doing on the ipad. She found him looking at real estate, in New Jersey.

"Honey, what are you doing?"

"Well, I was thinking about when we get way old, and can't move that well, we might need to move to a place lower to the ground, so that we can get around easier. So, then I was looking for walk-up's, which led me to looking for zero lot lines, and as it turns out, New Jersey has a lot of them, at a really good price".

He saw the look on her face. "You don't want to move to New Jersey, do you?"

"No, I do not. I am a New Yorker. I have lived in New York all of my life, minus the years I lived in Paris. But when I returned to the USA, where did I settle? New York. You know what my absolute favorite thing is about New Jersey? It's view of Manhattan. I am a New Yorker, and I will remain in New York, honey. Hopefully, you will remain there with me".

He chuckled and kissed her. "It was just a thought, babe. I will erase that thought from my mind, just for you".

"Good plan".

"What do you want to do today?"

"I want to, take you around the island and explore it with my beautiful wife. I want to come back here and have a nap with you, and then I want to take you to dinner at a beautiful restaurant on the island tonight".

"You have this all planned out, honey".

"Yep. So, let's get ready, and we will grab a quick breakfast and then head out".

***In the car***

After a quick breakfast, they headed to the Jeep and then headed to explore the island. They found several places to shop, and then a pineapple plantation. They decided to stop and take the tour. It was a 2-hour tour, and they enjoyed it immensely. Apparently, growing pineapples are a serious undertaking.

They bought a few pineapple souvenirs, and then kept exploring the island. They stopped and shopped at a few places, and found themselves some nice things. Chris found them a gorgeous Christmas Ornament, that said Hawaii and the year on it, and she found each of the girls a lovely piece of jewelry as well. She also grabbed a gorgeous photo frame that said Hawaii on it, and David grabbed them some coffee mugs. They checked out and headed back to the resort.

As soon as they came in, they put the souvenirs in David's suitcase since he had more room than Chris. Chris changed out of her clothes and into her lounging clothes, and went out on to the terrace, and took a few pictures of the view with her phone. She never wanted to forget this place.

She was out there, just admiring the view, when David came out and wrapped his arms around her. She kissed him and then they took a few selfies.

They went back in and David pulled the curtains to make the room dark.

They got in bed, and David started kissing Chris' neck.

"I can still smell the mud on you, babe. I love it".

"It's cause I am using the lotion that they gave us, still honey".

They made love and then settled in for a nap, and slept till Chris' alarm went off.

They got up at the sound of the alarm, and got ready for dinner, on the island. David called Merriman's and put their name on the list, and they arrived right on time. The food was excellent and the views were fabulous, and they enjoyed each and every minute.

After it was over, they went back to the resort, and sat in the swing downstairs for a bit.

"I wish we had room for a swing on our balcony. I love sitting in swings".

"We might have room, babe, if we reconfigure".

"How?"  
"Well, we move the grill down to the Miranda's end, and put it where the grill was. Or we put the swing on Miranda's end, and leave the grill where it is".

"We could have the contractor come and put a gate in the railing that separates her balcony from ours, and it could be like a gate with no door, and then we could put the swing on her end, wherever we want".

"So the trick is to find someone to sell us a swing. Do you want a bench swing like this, or do you want a chaise swing, or do you want two individual seat swings?"

"Any of them are fine, because I can snuggle up to you in any of them".

"Do you want a top on it?"

"No, I want to be able to see the city".

She was quiet for a minute and then she started thinking. "Honey, we could put the gate thing for us to get to Miranda's balcony, but we could still put the swing on our side with plenty of room. We could move the table and chairs to Miranda's side, and put the swing where that is, and move the grill down, just a smidge."

"Yeah, we could do that too". He kissed the side of her head, and then they rested their heads together for a bit as they swung.

"Honey, I don't know that we are ever going to be able to top this trip. This is the greatest place ever".

He chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Good thing we are making it an annual thing".

"Honey, that's it! What if we buy a timeshare, and then we can retire here!"

"No, babe. We can't retire far away from the girls…they need us".

"Dang it, you're right".

After a few more minutes, they got up and walked hand-in-hand back to their room.

It was almost 10, and they got ready for bed. David turned the news on, and they flipped to the NYC channel.

It was now showing a repeat of the 6 p.m. broadcast.

"Our sources tell us that the list for the Mayor's plan has gotten a little longer. He now wants to offer retired officers the chance to be consultants for the NYPD- that means they can still draw a salary by teaching the rookies at the police academy. They can teach up to 5 classes if they'd like, and if better than half of the class gets above a certain grade, they get a bonus. More details to come later when we have them".

"Hmmm. Nope, I don't want to teach either, I don't think".

"You don't have to, babe. It's ok, whatever you decide. I believe in you".

They snuggled up and chose a movie to watch, and David leaned back against Chris and she rubbed his chest. She occasionally kissed the top of his head, and he squeezed her arm. After their movie was over, she realized that David had fallen asleep on her. So, she reached up and turned out the light, and adjusted him. She laid there for a second, in the dark, and then whispered in her ear. "I know you believe in me. I sure wish I did. I would love the job, I just don't think I can hack it".

She eased out of her embrace and put his arm around her, and nestled into his arms and fell asleep.

***Thursday***

Chris and David woke up to someone knocking on the door. David went to answer it, while Chris put a robe on.

It was room service, and David wheeled it in for them. They decided to eat it out on the terrace.

There were 3 dishes, and Chris uncovered hers, and found a waffle with all the trimmings, and fresh fruit and bacon and sausage. David's tray looked the same.

"What's under that one?"

David peeked. "That's our surprise for today, babe".

He lifted it, and there were vouchers for the salon, and the boutique.

"We are having official photos taken of us, for our honeymoon, and then we have a special dinner planned for tonight, in a very special spot. So, you get to go to the salon and get your hair and makeup done, and then you get to purchase an outfit from the boutique".

She leaned over and kissed him, and then sat back.  
"How did you book all this?"

"It's part of the package that I bought".

"When did you have time to do all of this?"

"Well, you gave me the ring Tuesday night, so I started thinking about it right away, after we decided to do the ceremony. I called Feldberg as soon as I got to work on Wednesday, and asked him if you could have the week off, but I needed him to tell you something, and then I started trying to figure out where we should go, and all I knew was I wanted to take you somewhere special that we had never been. So, I went and looked at your passport, and saw that you had lots of stamps but not a Hawaiian one. And then it all fell into place. I made lists about what we needed, and what I wanted us to do, and what I figured you would want to do, and saw that I would need help to pull this off, so I enlisted Bridgit for the packing, and I sent an email to the travel agent here, and told them all the things I thought we might want to do, and she told me what packages to purchase. All in all, I only took about a day or 2, that's all".

"I am blown away, honey. I so don't deserve all this, or you, and I am so extremely grateful".

She kissed him several times. "What time is my appointment? And what are you going to do while I am doing this?"

"I am going to be there with you, getting pampered as well".

They finished eating, and then got up and went and got ready to go.

***The salon***

Chris sat in the beautician's chair, and they chatted about what Chris wanted them to do. She decided to cut a few inches off, and looked through the books to show the girl what she wanted. She ended up choosing a longer bob with straight edges, and long bangs. The stylist straightened her hair for her, and they also touched up her roots a little bit. She went and shopped in the boutique while her color was setting, and picked out an awesome outfit: white palazzo pants with a cream colored design, and a beautiful hot pink sparkly strapless top, and black wedges. She bought the wedges because she loved them, but knew that she would probably wear gladiator sandals or go barefoot. She went back to the salon, and after her hair was done, they did her makeup and she got a mani/pedi. David had picked out a nice crisp shirt and some new black shorts, and he was thoroughly enjoying his hot shave and towel that came along with his hair cut. He also got a manicure and pedicure.

"What time are the pictures, honey?"

"As soon as we finish, babe".

They paid for their services and David tipped them very nicely, and then they went and found the photographer on the beach, and checked in with her.

She set them up and took a few test shots, and then they went and shot about 100 more poses. She had David recreate asking Chris to marry him, and she had them recreate putting the rings on each other's hands. She got a few really good shots of the rings in shells, and a few really good shots of them kissing against the sun and shadows. She even got a very special shot of David lifting Chris up and kissing her. After she was done, she promised to email the pictures to them, and they headed back to their room. It was just after lunch time, so they changed into their suits, and headed to the pool, and ordered lunch to their cabana. They laid out for the rest of the afternoon, and got in the lazy river a few times, and headed in around 5.

Chris put on a spaghetti strap pale green dress for dinner, with black flip flops, and David wore his usual, khaki shorts and a button down. They went downstairs to the lobby, and he turned to her.  
"This is the final surprise of the week, babe. Trust me?"

She nodded. "Always, you know that".

He put a blindfold on her, and then picked her up and carried her through the lobby, out to the beach, and finally set her down on a chair on the beach, at a table with a romantic candlelit dinner for two.

He kissed her, and then took off blindfold. "Surprise babe!".

She stood up and kissed him and hugged him again, and they sat down to eat.

"David, you thought of everything! This is wonderful!"

He had ordered her margarita chicken and shrimp skewers, with chopped salad and pineapple rice on the side. He was eating grilled shark filet with pineapple rice and chopped salad as well.

"Honey, that has a lot of mercury in it. When we get home, you should probably get a mercury treatment to get it out of your system".

"good idea, I didn't know you could do that".

There was a violin player who came and serenaded them for a little bit, and Chris and David danced in the sand. It was extremely romantic and sentimental to them. The same photographer from earlier came out and took pictures for them, and got a few of them running in the water, and some with the sunset behind them and them in front, in silhouette.

They finished eating around 8, and headed in to see the show that the resort was putting on, and were able to snag 3rd row seats. It was an authentic Hawaiian band, and then a comedian. The evening ended with fireworks, and everyone was allowed to head up to the roof to watch them.

Chris stood and leaned back against David, and he wrapped his arms around her while they watched the fireworks. It was a pretty big show, and lasted nearly 10 minutes. After it was over, they headed to their room.

***In the room***

They came in and Chris started getting ready for bed. She washed her face really well, and put some night cream on, and then put on lingerie that David hadn't seen before. It was a thin strapped push up sheer baby doll with matching panty. She put her robe on over it and waited for him while he was in the bathroom getting ready for bed himself.

She sprayed herself with the perfume that drove him wild, and then turned the bed down just the way he liked it. He came out and wrapped his arms around her, and she told him to close his eyes. She took her robe off, and brought his arms back around her waist, kissed him.

"Open, honey".

He took one look, and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and when they were done kissing, she hugged him.

"Honey, you made today one of the best days of my life, you are so good to me. I don't deserve you at all. I love you and this has been the best trip. Thank you for spoiling me the way you do, honey".

"Anything for you, babe". He kissed her again a few times, and then they got in bed.

They turned out the lights, and laid there on the bed, kissing for a very long time. They made tender, romantic, sweet love, and just enjoyed each other for a few hours, and then fell asleep.

***Friday***

They slept in a little, and had room service deliver breakfast again.

"Is there anything you want to go do, honey? Or anywhere you want to go?"

"Another mud bath would be nice".

David nodded. "Yes, it would. We can do that again".

He pulled his phone out and called and made the arrangements. "Babe, we got the last appointment for today, and it's in an hour".

She quickly got ready, and they headed out the door.

***Mudbath Haven***

Chris and David pulled up to Mud bath Haven, and parked.

Chris was ready. She already had her suit on from last time, and she had brought new clothes. She also planned on asking the lady about their mud lotion and mud masques to take home.

She was so excited to do this again. She and David took several pictures of the mud tub, and then climbed in. They did the same thing as last time, and massaged each other with the mud. She went first and told David to rub it in as deep as he could get it, since it had healing properties. She was so into it, and then they switched and she rubbed David's back with the mud. She did a really thick layer on his back and neck. She got up and sat in his lap and kissed him. He grabbed some mud and rubbed it all over her breasts as he kissed her back, and then he picked her up and sank them lower into the mud. He sucked on her nipple some, out of sight, and then she felt him move her bikini bottoms to the side. They had a quickie right there in the mud bath, and then kept making out for the rest of their time in the bath. At the very end, she sat on the ledge, and he sat next to her, and gave her one of his amazing foot massages, where he rubbed the knots out really deep and slow. Chris was in absolute heaven, because the warm mud was making her foot massage feel ten times better. She never wanted it to end.

For the last few minutes of their mudbath, they soaked and kissed, and when it was over, they stood up in the center, kissing for several moments. They finally climbed out, and toweled off, and headed for the showers.

After they were done at the mud bath place, Chris bought several mud mask tubs to take home, and one each for Bridgit and Lisa, and Mary Beth. She also bought the special mud lotion.

They got back in the jeep and headed to the resort again, and David turned in the rental.

They headed to their room, and put their suits on, and then went to lay out at the pool.

Chris fell asleep as soon as she laid there a minute, and David let her sleep till at least 3:30.

They got up and went inside, and she headed for the shower.

When she got out, she could see it right away.

She was seriously sunburned. She grabbed the aloe out of her suitcase and David applied a nice thick layer for her. She put on loose clothing, and then put the aloe in the fridge. They went back to the hibachi grill for their last dinner. This has been the most amazing trip.

They took one more nighttime walk on the beach, and then spent the rest of the night packing up, since they had an early flight the next day.

Chris was sad to leave, but ready to go home. It helped, knowing they were coming back at some point.

***Saturday***

Chris and David were up by 8, and had eaten, gotten ready, and checked out of their room. They were on the shuttle by 9, headed to the airport. Their flight left at 11, and they were going to land at LAX at 4. Their next flight was at 7, and they would be back in NYC at 1, and with any luck, home and in her their own bed by 2:30.

Chris was prepared. She had her book to read and she had ones with her that she hadn't started yet. She was ready for the flights.

The first flight was pretty easy; 45 minutes to Honolulu, and then they sat there for 30 minutes and then took off again for LAX. They had first class seats to LaX, and then to NYC. She was thankful they were the pod kind. David wasn't feeling well, and had a bad headache, so he took some of her headache meds and wrapped his arms around her and slept the whole flight. She read most of the flight, and then snuggled down and slept with him for the last little bit.

He seemed a little better when he woke up, and they went and found food in LAX. She checked her phone then, and found a message from Feldberg saying that in light of the restructuring, the offices were going to be closed till Thursday, and that retirement meetings were being held the following week. She mentally planned to go to one. She was glad for the break. It was going to be nice to just lounge around with David and continue the vacation mindset.

They found their way to the gate after they ate, and waited for their flight. David charged their devices for them, and she read. Their layover passed fairly quickly and pretty soon they were headed home to NYC.

Chris was pretty tired on the last flight, so she slept almost the whole way. David snuggled up to her, and they shared a blanket. She woke up just before they landed. David woke up as they touched down.

They went to baggage claim, and they got their luggage and then headed to the lot where they had parked.

"You ok to drive, honey?"

"Yeah, I'm fine". He kissed her as he opened the door for her, and she climbed in.

She looked at the clock. 1:48.

They drove through the city without saying much, and didn't hit much traffic on their way home. They parked, unloaded, and got in the elevator. He let them inside the house, and turned off the alarm, and then reset it again after they locked the door. She headed to the bedroom to wash her face and put on her pajamas.

As they climbed into bed, she noticed that he had brought her some water, like always.

She climbed in, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.  
"Honey, thank you for marrying me again, and thank you for an absolutely wonderful vacation".


End file.
